The present disclosure relates to resettable circuit interrupting devices and assemblies capable of being tested and reset from remote locations, and include without limitation ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI's), arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCI's), immersion detection circuit interrupters (IDCI's), appliance leakage circuit interrupters (ALCI's), and equipment leakage circuit interrupters (ELCI's),
A proposal has been introduced to the National Electric Code (NEC) Section 422.16(B)(4) that would require new and remanufactured vending machines to have installed at the factory a power cord or cable assembly that includes a ground fault type circuit interrupting device. In a typical environment where a vending machine is located, a cable assembly with a ground fault type circuit interrupting device would be located in the rear of the vending machine and plugged into a wall outlet typically behind the vending machine. To test the ground fault type circuit interrupting device, the vending machine would have to be moved away from the wall to gain access to the circuit interrupting device. Since vending machines are typically heavy and the location of the wall outlet and rear cable assembly make it difficult and inconvenient to perform periodic testing of the ground fault type circuit interrupting device. Moreover, Underwriters' Laboratories (UL) has issued a requirement for periodic and convenient testing of ground fault type circuit interrupting devices.